This invention relates in general to passenger vehicles and, more specifically, to an energy efficient fundamentally electrically powered passenger vehicle for road use.
A wide variety of methods of powering passenger vehicles have been proposed to improve energy efficiency and eliminate the need for petroleum-based fuels of the sort used in internal combustion engines. Also, many attempts have been made to reduce or eliminate the air pollution caused by such engines.
Electrically powered vehicles have many advantages, such as quiet operation, absence of air pollution and excellent low speed torque. Unfortunately, battery powered vehicles tend to have short ranges, low speeds and be heavy and expensive due to the number of batteries required. Once the batteries are exhausted, the vehicle is disabled for the considerable time required for recharging. Attempts have been made to partially recharge vehicle batteries while the vehicle is in operation, typically through solar cells or paddle-wheel means in the vehicle airstream, such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,946. These expendients, however, provide only slight recharging. Small, stationary solar cells produce relatively little output, since they generally are not oriented toward the sun as the vehicle moves in different directions. The weight of a paddle wheel generating system operated by air flow produced by vehicle movement is relatively great compared to the current generated, so as to provide a low relative efficiency system.
Pedal driven vehicles, such as bicycles, are very energy efficient, requiring no outside energy source. Passenger driven direct pedal drives are not sufficient for larger, enclosed, vehicles, nor for longer trips, or in hilly or rising areas.
Attempts have also been made to use the force of the wind to propel a land vehicle in the manner of a sailboat. A typical land sail vehicle, using a combination of a large sail and bicycle pedals, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,565. While such a vehicle might be useful as a recreational vehicle on a large parking lot or a flat dry lake, it is impractical for road use. The sail is not useful when the wind is from much forward of the vehicle beam, since it cannot tack on a highway. Also, a sail extending high above the vehicle would be likely to strike power lines, bridges, etc. crossing above the road.
Thus, there is a continuing need for an energy efficient passenger vehicle having extended range and useful in a variety of weather and road conditions.